


MC Warriors: Rooked Path

by Teapog



Series: MC WARRIOR CATS [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brothers, Cats, Dream Smp, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: Beepaw, a WindClan medicine cat apprentice, lives in serenity, having found a friendship with Frostpaw, a hotheaded ThunderClan apprentice.Lots of strange cats began to push borders, not just with WindClan, but all the Clans.They will have to band together to fight them off, and Beepaw has to be brave. For his sake, and everyone else's.
Series: MC WARRIOR CATS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors AU 👍

###  **“Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival.”**

** WINDCLAN **

**LEADER** \- Dreamstar - tall white tom with one black front paw and back paw, a black mask-like patch covering his face, green eyes, and a scarred ear. (Former Loner) (Dream)

**DEPUTY** \- Quailbird - light grey and white speckled tom with light blue eyes. (Former Kittypet) (George) 

**MEDICINE CAT** \- Fawnleap - brown and light brown patched she-cat with amber eyes. (Niki) 

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE** -Beepaw - tabby patched fluffy cream and brown tom with sky-blue eyes. (Tubbo) 

**WARRIORS** :

Flamewhisker - black tom with ginger patches and flaming amber eyes. (Former Kittypet, Is one of Dreamstar's closest warriors) (Sapnap) 

( **Apprentice - Halfpaw)**

****

Silverstrike - silver tom with black stripes with one yellow eye and one amber. (Skeppy) 

Darkcloud - grey-eyed grey and black tom with a white tipped tail and underbelly. (Bbh) 

( **Apprentice - Purplepaw)**

****

Littlewing - grey tom with bright yellow eyes, and yellow splotches with the shape of wings on his back. (Former Kittypet) (Quackity) 

Blueswirl - tortie grey patched tom with dark grey patches and a weird white swirl mark on his chest with green eyes. (Former Kittypet) (Karl) 

Cloverclaw - dark cream tom with green eyes. (Punz)

Snowbriar - short-tailed black she-cat with blue eyes. (Sylvee) 

Dustwind - smokey grey tom with yellow eyes. (Cpt. Sparklez)

**WARRIOR APPRENTICES**

Purplepaw - cream tom with dark blue, purple-looking eyes. (Purpled) 

Halfpaw - tall half-faced white and black tom with two-toned eyes. (Ranboo)

**TEMPORARY QUEEN**

Sheepfur - fluffy long-furred white she-cat with sunny yellow eyes. (Puffy) 

**KITS**

Spotkit - spotted brown tom with yellow eyes. (Boffy)

Boulderkit - dark grey tom with green eyes. (Sammygreen)

** THUNDERCLAN  **

**LEADER** \- Bladestar - large grey and light ginger -almost pink- patched tom with a jet black tail and cool, icy green eyes. (Former Rouge) (Techno) 

( **Apprentice - Frostpaw)**

**DEPUTY** \- Sundapple - yellow and cream dapped white tom with grey eyes. (Phil) 

**MEDICINE CAT** \- Sootsong - dark brown and light brown tortoiseshell tom with long whiskers and grey-green eyes. (Wilbur)

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE** Foxpaw - bright ginger tom with blue eyes. (Fundy)

**WARRIORS**

Stonefeather - almost black, dark grey tom with light green eyes. (Awesam)

( **Apprentice - Lichenpaw)**

Swiftberry - patched black and white tom with a long tail and murky green eyes.(Fruit) 

( **Apprentice - Featherpaw)**

Greenpool - white tom with dark green eyes and grey speckled ears. (Slime) 

Appledawn - dark brown tom with long fur and dark amber eyes. (Tapl) 

Deerstep - drown tabby tom with one white patch over his left eye with blue eyes. (Callahan) 

**WARRIOR APPRENTICES**

Featherpaw - silver she-cat with black paws and grey eyes. (Hannah) 

Frostpaw - cream and golden tom with a nicked ear and fiery blue eyes. (Former Rouge group cat, turned loner, turned Clan cat) (Tommy)

Lichenpaw - grey tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes. (Jack Manifold) 

** RIVERCLAN **  


**LEADER** \- Shadestar - wiry brown tom with short whiskers and yellow eyes. (Hbomb)

**DEPUTY** \- Beaverfang - lanky black and brown tom with blue eyes. (Spifey)

**MEDICINE CAT** \- Sedgebrook - white and dark grey tom with amber eyes. (Eret)

**WARRIORS**

Juniperwillow - stumpy tom with large ears and cool yellow eyes. (Vurb)

( **Apprentice - Ashpaw)**

Minnowface - grey patched tom with green eyes. (F1NN) 

Runningbreeze - calico tom with short fur and blue eyes. (Zelk)

Smokefur- black tom with leaf-green eyes. (Nathan) 

Lightingsmoke - ginger tom with a short tail and amber eyes. (Colin) 

**WARRIOR APPRENTICES**

Ashpaw: speckeld she-cat with light amber eyes. (Astelic)

** SHADOWCLAN **

**LEADER** \- Furzestar - cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Alyssa) 

**DEPUTY** \- Lightfur - light ginger and brown tom with green eyes. (Lazar) 

( **Apprentice - Goldenpaw)**

**MEDICINE CAT** \- Skyblue - grey-blue striped tom with light blue eyes. (Connor) 

**WARRIORS**

Reedshade - dusty brown and grey tom with yellow eyes. (Ponk)

( **Apprentice - Antpaw)**

Timberbranch- pale tabby tom with amber eyes. (Scott) 

( **Apprentice - Velvetpaw)**

Breezefern - light grey and black tom. (gamerboy80)

**WARRIOR APPRENTICES**

Antpaw - cream tom with brown legs and face with blue eyes. (Antfrost)

Velvetpaw - dark ginger and white patched tom with dark grey eyes. (Former Kittypet) (Redvelvet)

Goldenpaw - Dark golden tom with deep green eyes. (Foolish)

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Corpse - dark black tabby tom with one ear and dark blue eyes. (Corpse)

Sy - lithe light grey tabby tom with light amber eyes. It (Sykunno)

Sunray - golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. (Valkyrae)

Five - white tom with grey stripes and yellow eyes. (5up)

Toast - white tom with brown spots and dark amber eyes. (Disguised Toast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D! 
> 
> So I had the idea for this for months, but I only just got around making it! I'm super excited about this project. 
> 
> Also, this is mainly going to focus around Tubbo and Tommy and their Clans! I'm aware that some designs are genetically incorrect, but I don't care! But we will maybe/probably get other perspectives. 
> 
> And yes, at some point there will be Corpse and Tubbo interactions. 👍


	2. Winds

Sootsong carefully stepped along the edge of his den, careful not to damage any of the herbs he had set out. Reaching into a crevice, he pulled out a few stalks of dry mallow, setting them aside. _So, our catmint supply is decent, which is good considering it's Greenleaf. We have plenty of marigold, comfrey, dock, oak leaves, and feverfew, but we need more watermint. Maybe I can ask Foxpaw to collect some."_

"Sootsong!" The brown tortoiseshell turned his head to look at apprentice, Foxpaw. 

"What is it, Foxpaw? Do you need help?" Foxpaw had been training to be a medicine cat for quite some time, Sootsong was sure he was capable of searching for dried herbs and good herbs, he was practically a full medicine cat.

"We're low on juniper berries, horsetail, and poppy seeds," Sootsong cursed himself. Those were all pretty vital herbs. "I was wondering if I could go collect some more? I know where they grow, and I can take an escort with me to help out." 

Sootsong knew that for the past few sunrises, Foxpaw had been working hard cleaning out dens, healing cats, and helping him sort herbs. He could see that Foxpaw wanted to go into the forest to stretch his legs, feel the wind in his fur and smell the fresh forest air instead of the steady smell of herbs.

Sootsong nodded in understanding. "Of course, Foxpaw. How about take one of the apprentices? Even if it's herbs gathering, I'm sure one of them would like to go. Be careful."

Foxpaw practically jumped to his paws. "Thank you! I'll be back soon enough." With that, he turned tail and hurried out the den.

Sootsong himself shuffled over to the den entrance and decided to step out into the clearing. It was Sunhigh, stinging rays of sun shining down on ThunderClan camp, on Highrock it looked like tiny claws were glinting in the harsh light.

Foxpaw was mewing something to Featherpaw, the she-cat nodding happily while getting to her paws. Bladestar and Sundapple were chatting at the edge of camp in the shade, seemingly a private conversation. Lichenpaw was practicing a battle move in the middle of the clearing before Stonefeather nudged him back to a more secluded part of the clearing.

Sootsong sighed, forgetting a bit about the small pile of unsorted herbs laying on the Medicine den floor, drinking in the serenity of ThunderClan. His fur prickled and a frown replaced his smile at the thought of the Clans.

WindClan and ThunderClan were both trying to reclaim the Outlook Stones, a piece of territory that was supposedly on both of their lands. Sootsong snorted, he was sure they had been trying to do so before he was born! Dreamstar and Bladestar made an agreement a few moons ago to leave that patch alone, but he was sure it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

Sootsong didn't even notice the hiss building in his throat, his claws needing the ground below him. Too him, all this meant was inevitable border scuffles, and at the absolute worst, battle. At what battle meant to him was injured Clanmates, and who thought those were good? 

"Sootsong!" The tom snapped his gaze up to see the eyes of Bladestar staring right back at him. 

"Oh, sorry, Blade. Didn't notice you." Sootsong and Sundapple were the only ones who called Bladestar, Blade. Such formalities didn't need to exist with brothers. Well, not biological brothers, but to Sootsong, Bladestar was his brother as far as he was concerned.

Bladestar nodded. "Could we go inside your den for a moment? To speak on some things." Sootsong's fur started to rise at his tone, not that he had much with his monotone voice, but Sootsong could hear a sliver of doubt.

He nodded, and in a heartbeat Sootsong was standing a tail-length away from his brother waiting for him to speak. "Okay, lay it on me, Blade."

Bladestar shifted his ears back, and hesitated only for a heartbeat. "I'm thinking about announcing at the next Gathering that ThunderClan wants to take back Outlook Stones."

Sootsong couldn't hide his ears pinning backwards. He contemplated his thoughts before speaking. "And I think WindClan is thinking the same thing. Patrols have scented them near the territory. I think it would be best if we decided not to go after it."

Bladestar started at his brother for a moment. "I think that ThunderClan needs it. We're getting more warriors soon, and the Clan needs to be fed." Sootsong sighed.

"And at what cost? What if WindClan decides they want it aswell?"

"At least one battle will happen during a warriors life, blood will be spilled from season to season, warriors fight and defend their Clan, that's the way the Clans work. I understand Medicine cats think differently, but as ThunderClan leader, I feel it's necessary."

Sootsong lashed his tail. "No, Blade. You think of battles to quickly. If something happens at the Gathering, try negotiations. Battle should be the last resort." Bladestar started once more at Sootsong.

Bladestar looked like he was hard in thought, Sootsong held his breath. _Come on, Blade! ThunderClan doesn't need a battle on their paws. Just because we have healthy warriors doesn't mean we need to fight!_

"I will try to negotiate with WindClan. Hopefully, no blood will be spilled." Sootsong almost let out a cry of relief. "Sundapple didn't think battle was the best either, but I wanted input from my deputy _and_ medicine cat."

Sootsong's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You expected the medicine cat to choose to fight, Blade?" He batted a paw at Bladestar. He knew if it came down to it, Bladestar could easily beat him leave him with a few scars. He was glad Bladestar was his brother, not an enemy.

Bladestar dodged easily, amusement coming into his eyes. 

****************

"Coltsfoot?"

"It can be used to help shortness of breath."

"Watermint?"

"If we do manage to find some in the moor since it's rare we do, usually if it's very rainy, it's used to help cure bellyaches."

"Chervil?"

Beepaw's eyes narrowed in concentration. The other herbs for him were not hard to remember, it was the first things you learned. But he was having trouble trying to figure out all of the herbs, there's just so many! 

"You... use the roots to.. help annoyed stomachs? The leaves are weak, so you use the roots instead?" He questioned, pausing in between words trying to remember his training. His eyes lit up when Fawnleap nodded. 

"Good job, Beepaw!" She then brought the plants she set up for his test back into the deeper part of the den, back into their correct places. "You're training is coming along wonderfully, I'll have to watch out, or someone is going to replace me." She joked.

Beepaw purred, even though he knew he wouldn't even come close to becoming a medicine cat on Fawnleap's level. She was able to heal circles around him. "Also, today is a training day. So you can go and eat to prepare." Beepaw's smile faltered.

He didn't hate training days, nor despised them, but he would much rather heal instead. But training days for medicine cats was a rule Dreamstar had firmly implanted. _"Just because they heal, doesn't mean they won't have to defend themselves. Whether in battle or protecting a Clanmate, it's vital for every WindClan to learn to fight."_ Beepaw recited the words he had heard so many times before.

"Chin up. Halfpaw and Flamewhisker will be joining us." Beepaw perked up after that. Halfpaw was Beepaw's best friend in WindClan. Almost every spare moment they got from training they spent joking and speaking to each other. _"Okay, so it's a training day. But I get to spend it with Halfpaw, so it isn't that bad."_

He turned away from his mentor and stepped outside off the den, taking in the smell of heather around him. He swept his gaze across camp, seeing Silverstrike and Darkcloud, who were almost always together, chatting below High Rock. Halfpaw and Purplepaw were sitting near the camp entrance, so Beepaw hurried his way over.

".... Darkcloud talked to Dreamstar about my warrior ceremony! Can you believe it?" He had just caught the end of Purplepaw's words when he was within earshot. "Oh. Hello, Beepaw." Purplepaw nodded in greeting.

"Beepaw! You're here!" Halfpaw leaned down just a bit so he could speak better considering Beepaw was a bit shorter than him.

"I am!" He smiled. "And, congratulations on your upcoming warrior ceremony, Purplepaw."

Purplepaw smiled and shook his fur. "Thanks! And it's long overdue!" Beepaw agreed. The apprentice had come down with a bad cough before Beepaw had been made a medicine cat apprentice. He remembered seeing Purplepaw continuously take daily visits to Fawnleap. Thankfully, he got to resume his training soon enough.

The three apprentices trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, there being two rabbits, a shrew, and a couple of stale mice.

"Has Spotkit and Boulderkit eaten yet?" Beepaw questioned, not wanting to take prey from the two.

"They have," Purplepaw nodded. "And I'm sure there's a hunting patrol out." Beepaw looked around, noting the absence of Flamewhisker, Snowbriar, Cloverclaw, and Blueswirl.

Purplepaw got himself a mouse while Halfpaw and Beepaw shared a rabbit. Beepaw craned his neck up to see the missing warriors coming through the camp barrier carrying prey when he heard the rusling of brambles and heather. Blueswirl practically hopped over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his mouse while the others trailed behind at a more steady pace.

"May all warriors old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Dreamstar yowled.

Beepaw sat up and beckoned Halfpaw and Purplepaw to follow him, the latter looking like he might die right then and there because of pure excitement. Flamewhisker, Littlewing, Quailbird, and Blueswirl were all sitting underneath High Rock while the rest of the Clan formed a circle around it. Beepaw found a nice place to sit near the edge of camp, mewing a happy welcome when Fawnleap came to sit beside him.

Dreamstar swept his gaze over WindClan before speaking. "It's with great happiness today that I announce a new warrior is being made! Purplepaw, please step forward." Purplepaw walked into the center of camp, trying to remain professional even though it was clear he was excited.

"Darkcloud, do you believe Purplepaw has learned the skills and ways of a warrior, does he understand the warrior code?" Dreamstar asked with a tilt of his head.

Darkcloud stepped forward, a wide gentle smile on his face. "He certainly has, Dreamstar." Dreamstar smiled back.

"Then I, Dreamstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard and long to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warrior in their turn." He turned his attention to Purplepaw.

"Purplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Purplepaw's voice was loud and clear.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Purplepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Purpledawn. StarClan honours your loyalty and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" Dreamstar hopped down from High Rock and touched his head to Purpledawn's.

"Purpledawn! Purpledawn! Purpledawn!" Beepaw cheerfully cheered Purpledawn's new name alone with the rest of WindClan. Darkcloud was probably cheering the loudest, proud of his apprentice. And Purpledawn looked like you told him it was going to rain mice.

Dreamstar climbed back onto High Rock, waiting for the cheers to die down a bit before raising his tail for silence. "As you know, the Gathering is tomorrow. I have decided to take Purpledawn, of course, Littlewing, Quailbird, Flamewhisker, Dustwind, Silverstrike, and Halfpaw. That's all!" Dreamstar leaped down from High Rock once more, beckoning Quailbird and Flamewhisker to his side.

Beepaw processed his leader's words. The Gathering, he would be going! Medicine cats almost always came to Gatherings! He would finally be able to see the other medicine cats! Or would he? He hadn't been able to attend the last one because of a hard storm. No apprentices went. Would he finally be able to get to to one?

"Do I get to attend?" He asked Fawnleap as he focused his attention on his mentor.

Fawnleap nodded. "Of course. I asked Dreamstar if you could. He's approved." 

"But who will heal cats while were gone?" Beepaw questioned as he got to his paws. 

"There's no sick or injured cats in WindClan. And I've taught Snowbriar a thing or two about some herbs. She's a natural. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Beepaw gasped dramatically. "You're replacing me?" He headbutted her shoulder.

Fawnleap batted a playful paw at her apprentice. "I should. I wouldn't have to deal with your mousebrained antics." She purred. "Anyways, I'm sure Flamewhisker is ready. We should head to the Training Grounds."

*********************

Before Beepaw even knew what was happening, Halfpaw leapt at him and sent him stumbling across the Training Grounds. Beepaw huffed as he fought to catch his footing, but by that time Halfpaw had unbalanced one of his hindlegs. "Come on, Halfpaw!" Flamewhisker yowled at the same time Fawnleap said, "You got this, Beepaw!" He huffed once again as he was brought down.

"This isn't fair!" Beepaw grumbled playfully. "You have a lot more training than me!"

Halfpaw snorted. "Yeah, that's you're excuse." He helped Beepaw get to his paws.

Fawnleap bounded over to Beepaw as Halfpaw went over to Flamewhisker. Beepaw shuffled his feet in embarrassment as he avoided Fawnleap's eyes. Come on! Why couldn't he do a move right!

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he looked at Fawnleap.

She stared at him like he'd just grown another pair of ears. "And why exactly are you sorry, Beepaw?"

He unsheathed his claws as he dragged them through the tough grass. "Because I can't even seem to get this move right."

"Beepaw, you've only tried about four times. You know, I had to try about ten times when I first started learning battle moves." She sat down next to him, gently pressing her tail on his shoulder. "You can't expect to instantaneously become an expert at something. Besides, I can show you a new move that would be beneficial for you."

Beepaw looked at his mentor in interest. "You do?" 

She nodded. "Flamewhisker!" She called to her Clanmate. Flamewhisker sat up and trotted over to the medicine cat.

"Yeah, Fawnleap? Do you need anything?" Beepaw noticed a line of respect rumbled in Flamewhisker's voice. _"I guess everyone respects a medicine cat."_ He thought. Would he too have respect from Clanmates one day?

"Yes, please. I need to demonstrate a move to Beepaw, here." Flamewhisker looked behind Fawnleap at Beepaw, the apprentice giving him a small smile. The patched tom gave a friendly smile back. Beepaw and Flamewhisker weren't best friends, but Beepaw hung out with him often and he was very enjoyable to be around with his fiery and playful attitude.

"Of course." He replied. Beepaw went over to Halfpaw to sit and watch as the two cats took position on opposite sides of the clearing. 

"Okay, Fawnleap. I know you're a medicine cat so I'll go easy on you." Flamewhisker let out a _mrrw_ of amusement.

Fawnleap's whiskers twitched. "Very funny."

The two apprentices watched as Flamewhisker charged at Fawnleap, kicking up stray sod in his wake. At the last heartbeat, Fawnleap ducked to the left leaving Flamewhisker stumbling past. Bunching her muscles, she leaped a great distance and landed directly on Flamewhisker's back. He let out a huff as Fawnleap cuffed his ears and swiped at him, but at her position, Flamewhisker couldn't do anything about it.

Fawnleap then hopped off as Flamewhisker shook his fur. "Nice! That was good." He complimented.

"Only good?" She quipped.

"Fine. Amazing. Spectacular. Beautiful. Awesome. Gre-"

"That's enough." She mused. She turned to Beepaw. "That move helps smaller cats who are facing larger opponents."

Beepaw stared, still replaying the tactic in his head as Halfpaw and him got into position. _Okay, Beepaw. You got this._ At Flamewhisker's yowl Halfpaw leaped, using his long legs to propel himself forward.

Beepaw watched him as he heard Fawnleap let out words of encouragement. _Now!_ Beepaw waited a bit before springing to the right, narrowly avoiding Halfpaw's strike. Beepaw bunched his muscles at leapt while Halfpaw was trying to recover and aim another attack, almost slipping but gripping onto his friend's back with his back paws.

Halfpaw got up and shook, trying to dislodge Beepaw from his back with the tabby got an idea. Beepaw bunched his muscles once more and leapt, pushing off with his hind legs as hard as he could, attempting to knock Halfpaw off his paws.

He made a semi-neat landing, swiftly turning to see Halfpaw scramble up from the ground. His eyes were bright, despite losing the spar. "Beepaw! You did it!"

Beepaw smiled warmly at his friend as the two mentors came over. Flamewhisker started to speak with Halfpaw, no doubt speaking to him about a counterattack to the move because of his movements. Fawnleap gazed warmly at Beepaw. "See! You did it! And nice addition at the end."

She flicked her tail, gathering the cats as the made their way back to WindClan camp. Beepaw gazed at the sky as he say the day blue was giving away into the pinks, reds, and various other colours of the sunset.

"You did great, Beepaw. Especially considering it's you're first few times." Fawnleap said as she walked alongside Beepaw, Flamewhisker and Halfpaw chatting playfully behind them. "We won't have another training day for a while, and I suggest you get some rest." Beepaw nodded happily.

They patrol nodded to Purpledawn who was sitting vigil for the night as they entered camp. Most warriors were in their dens, Dreamstar and Quailbird sitting near the fresh-kill pile. Flamewhisker nodded goodbye to his apprentice and the rest of the patrol as he went over to join them.

"Goodnight, Beepaw." Halfpaw mewed as he shook his tail in goodbye and went off to the Apprentice Den.

"Goodnight, Halfpaw!" Beepaw said, sadly taking note of the fact Halfpaw would be alone considering Purpledawn was a warrior now. Maybe-

"I see. Yes, you can go sleep in the Apprentice Den with your friend." Fawnleap mewed.

Beepaw stared shocked. Was she a psychic?

Beepaw nodded at Fawnleap. "I'll wake up extra early to help you! Thank you!"

Fawnleap nodded. "It's fine, Beepaw!" She purred.

Beepaw hurried over to the Apprentice Den, seeing Halfpaw with his eyes closed in a nest near the entrance. Halfpaw blinked open an eye at the noise, and sat up a bit when he saw Beepaw. "What are you doing, Beepaw? I really don't want to be rude but don't you sleep in Fawnleap's den?" He titled his head in confusion.

Beepaw hopped over to a nest beside Halfpaw, figuring it was Purpledawn's because of the stale scent. "Not tonight!" 

Halfpaw let out _mrrw_ of amusement. "Awww, you didn't want me to be alone," He joked. "Well, goodnight, _actually_ this time." He curled up and closed his eyes.

Beepaw shivered as a cold breeze soared through the den. He closed his eyes. "Nighty night, Halfpaw!"

"Night!" Halfpaw sleepily mewed, his eyes still closed.

Beepaw rested his head own his paws as he tuned out other sounds. The light sound of chatter outside the den, pawsteps sounding outside the den, Halfpaw's breathing. Until he could only hear himself breathe. Letting the day's exhaustion overtake him, he welcomed sleep like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D! And I'm aware Purpledawn is very close to Violet Dawn, but I really like the name and don't want to change it. It's the first thing I thought of when thinking "What could be a warrior name for an apprentice named Purplepaw?"
> 
> Also, I know WindClan is the Clan under the stars, but I decided to add a patch of forest on this WindClan's territory, near the edge of their territory close to ThunderClan because that's where the border ends.
> 
> :D 👍


	3. Rain

"Beepaw! Hurry up, mousebrain! Were leaving!" Beepaw looked up at Halfpaw's yowl to see Dreamstar exiting camp, Flamewhisker, Silverstrike and Littlewing right behind him. He hopped up and sped over to the camp entrance, walking beside Halfpaw.

"Okay, okay! I'm here." He mewed to his friend. "Where's Purpledawn?" He questioned, glancing over his shoulder seeing Fawnleap mewing something to Quailbird before she left.

Halfpaw twitched his whiskers. "I'm not sure," The two stepped over a low wall of brambles, Halfpaw easily leaping over it with his long legs but Beepaw having a bit more difficulty. "I'm pretty sure he's in front of Dreamstar. Beepaw, how do you feel about our first Gathering? I'm so excited!"

Beepaw, to be completely honest, wasn't sure. Of course he was excited, but he didn't really know what to expect. He hadn't seen any other cats outside of WindClan, and didn't know what to expect of them.

"I don't know. " He confessed. "I guess I'll see when we get there.

**********************  
The Gathering patrol had been trekking through the moor for a while, starting to come up the Tree Area of their territory. Beepaw had trotted a little ways ahead of Halfpaw, leaving him to chat with Fawnleap. He ended up walking next to Silverstrike, taking note of the warrior's calm and a bit bored expression.

"Hello, Silverstrike!" He chirped, trying to make conversation.

The warrior gave him a half-hearted glance. "Hey, Beepaw." He said with a friendly smile.

"So what do you usually do at Gatherings?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose at the strange scents of the forest as the patrol walked through the Tree Area and alongside ThunderClan territory. How do ThunderClan cats always stay under trees? Do they not like to feel wind rushing through their fur?

That was a question that would be most suited towards Fawnleap, considering medicine cats do things differently from warriors, but Beepaw was just too curious.

"Listen to see what weaknesses the other Clans may have," Silverstike mewed. "If they maybe have something hindering them, find it out, I guess." He sidestepped to avoid walking into a tree.

Beepaw thought to himself. "Doesn't that seem.. a bit fox-hearted?" He'd hesitated a bit before speaking.

Silverstrike shrugged, absent mindedly flicking a pebble with his long, silver-looking claws. "Its what I've always learned. It's just a thing I do regardless. It's most likely different for you because you're a medicine cat." He sniffed. 

Beepaw nodded in agreement, the last thing he would be planning to do was spy on other Clans. He just couldn't imagine himself picking secrets from other Clans to use against them like picking ticks from elders and kits. Maybe it _was_ because of his medicine cat nature. He healed cats, not used their secrets against them.

He opened his jaws to ask another question when his nose wrinkled and his face contorted as he stuck out his tongue at a tangy rank smell. It smelled like, water? And reeds. Beepaw knew the scent because WindClan had a stream or two in their land.

Silverstrike let out a _mrrw_. "You look like you just caught a bug in your mouth!" He mused. "That's RiverClan. The two Clans meet and we cross over the stream to get to the Gathering island." He mewed, a frown coming onto his face at the mention of water.

Beepaw halted. "We have to cross a stream?" He wasn't scared or nervous, just curious. Beepaw was most definitely not RiverClan cat loving of water, but he didn't mind it, sometimes staying out in light rain. Halfpaw thought he was actually a bee-brain when he did that. 

Silverstrike nodded rather sulkily. "Yeah," He huffed. "Don't worry, it's not that deep or _that_ long. But it sure feels like it! I have to get water out of my pelt for practically the whole Gathering!" It was Beepaw's turn to _mrrw_ in amusement.

-And was cut short as he almost tripped over a tree root, catching himself just in time. He let out a nervous laugh shooting a look at Silverstrike who was still grumbling over having to cross the stream. He noticed that the weird scent was getting stronger, turning his gaze to the front as a brown tom waded though a patch of ferns, a black and brown tom at his side.

Beepaw nodded to Silverstrike strike as he slipped passed him and Dustwind with an "excuse me" and ended beside Littlewing who was directly behind Dreamstar, Quailbird, and Flamewhisker. Beepaw swept his gaze across the group of sleek-pelted RiverClan cats, this was the first time he'd actually seen RiverClan. The brown tom nodded to Dreamstar. "Hello, Dreamstar." His voice was friendly. "Your Clan doing well on this full moon?"

Dreamstar dipped his head. "My Clan's been doing fine, Shadestar." He waved his white tail in welcome. "How's your Clan?"

"The river has been filled with plenty of fish." Shadestar mewed back. 

The two leaders nodded again as they started to walk, each Clan walking behind their respective leaders. Beepaw shot gazes of curiosity at the RiverClan patrol. He had never seen any RiverClan cat before, but he heard of them, of course. Many times because of the stories Blueswirl told.

They were the Clan that lived right by the river. The only Clan that swam around the river and had webbed paws. The Clan that ate fish. The Clan that liked being in water. Beepaw saw a dark grey and white tom walking behind Shadestar. "Hello! I'm Beepaw!" He said to the tom. "Do you really swim around the river?"

Quailbird was about to say something before the tom spoke up, probably assuming the cat didn't want to talk. "Hello, Beepaw!" He laughed. The tom had a deep voice. "I'm Sedgebrook. RiverClan's medicine cat. I assume you're a warrior apprentice. Is your training going well?"

Beepaw smiled. Sedgebrook was friendly, and he was a medicine cat! He got to meet one of his fellow medicine cats before the Gathering even started. "No, actually! I'm Fawnleap's apprentice!" He sniffed the air and twitched his ears as he heard to hum of water.

Sedgebrook let out a surprised but happy mew. "Fawnleap's got an apprentice now? Well, Beepaw. I assure you that you'll become a wonderful medicine cat. Especially with Fawnleap an your mentor. She's taught me a couple of things I didn't even know!"

"So Beepaw has already met you?" Beepaw heard Fawnleap's mew as she padded up beside him. She dipped her head. "It's nice to see you again, Sedgebrook!"

Sedgebrook dipped his head back. "Greetings, Fawnleap!" He said welcomingly. He turned his gaze to Beepaw. "I take it it's your first Gathering, correct?" Beepaw nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes! And I'm excited!" Beepaw swirled his head around as the sound of water got even louder. He halted as he pushed passed a juniper bush and gazed at the stream. The moonlit sky shined down on it, making it's shadowy water look silver. Beepaw moved closer and could smell the tang of what he assumed was fish as he stared at dark and blue water. A splash of water flicked past and hopped onto his nose making him sputter a bit as he leaped back near Fawnleap.

"Don't get to close," She teased gently as he stood beside her. "The water is cheeky." He laughed.

Shadestar flicked an ear. "RiverClan shall cross after WindClan!" He nodded at Dreamstar who nodded back. The white-pelted leader slowly padded into to stream, his white fur drenching down into the water. Quailbird and Flamewhisker stood to the side, presumably waiting for the rest of the Clan to cross.

Halfpaw padded up to him and Beepaw could see he had a look of disdain on his face. Halfpaw was never fond of water as long as Beepaw could remember, whuch was probably an under statement. He always staying in dens when it rained, and being extra careful not to walk into any puddles. Halfpaw avoided water like shadows avoided the light.

Beepaw pressed against his friend's side. "It's fine!" He reassured.

Halfpaw gave him a half-greatful half-nervous glance. Flamewhisker padded up to the two apprentices. "The water isn't too deep, but it dips a little towards the end. But you'll be fine. You're tall enough to wade through, even you Beepaw! I'll go with you two." He gave Fawnleap a nod as Beepaw grumbled good naturedly at the playful jab.

Halfpaw took a deep breath and waded into the stream, letting out a hiss. Beepaw was right behind him. He cringed as cold water seeped into his brown patched pelt, he let out a huff. Flamewhisker was right behind them though, staying a good distance close.

Beepaw turned his head a little as he heard Silverstrike, who was one of the last cats to go into the stream other than Quailbird. The silver tom had a look of disgust in his eyes as he floundered through the water. Beepaw noticed that two RiverClan warriors were behind him, a contrast to the WindClan cats as they seemed to glide through the water easy as fish.

A stumpy ginger tom laughed a little at Silverstrike. "You look like a fish out of water!" He purred.

"Okay, fishbreath!" Silverstrike hissed right back although his voice had a tinge of amusement running through it.

Beepaw turned his attention to swimming as the pebbly ground that he was half-walking on dipped dangerously low beneath his paws. He sputtered, kicking his legs hard in an attempt to stay afloat, grateful when Flamewhisker grabbed his scruff and practically carried him the rest of the way.

Beepaw was relieved when he was on solid ground, shaking stream water of his fur. "You said I'd be fine!" He said to Flamewhisker, smiling because he wasn't mad although the dip had taken him by a rude surprise.

"Maybe he just overestimated your height!" Halfpaw purred, shaking his black and white pelt vigorously, trying to get every drop of water out of his fur. Flamewhisker laughed at the comment.

Beepaw batted a paw at him playfully as Flamewhisker replied. "I think it was just because you weren't paying much attention, Beepaw." He then swiftly turned and ran. "Come on you two!" Beepaw hared after Halfpaw, noticing that the WindClan patrol was ahead of them.

He pelted past Halfpaw and Flamewhisker and halted beside Fawnleap who was a bit ahead Dreamstar. Her light brown pelt was dripping with a few droplets of steam water. "You ready for your first Gathering?" She asked. Beepaw nodded, taking in the abundance of scents ahead of him.

He stood beside Fawnleap as Dreamstar stepped into the clearing, waiting until she went in until going in after her. Beepaw looked around the clearing, a plethora of different coloured pelts and scents catching his nose and eyes. _There's so many cats!_

Dreamstar headed toward a tall oak tree where a tabby she-cat and a large tom were already sitting. "Excuse me." Beepaw turned to see a grey patched RiverClan cat trying to get into the clearing. He was blocking the entrance! He flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Sorry!" He quickly turned and followed Halfpaw and Fawnleap while the rest of his Clanmates broke off in different directions.

Once he caught up, Halfpaw looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to follow Flamewhisker." He mewed. "I'll see you later!" He waved his tail in goodbye as he hurried after his mentor.

"See you, later!" Beepaw yowled after him.

Fawnleap turned to him. "The medicine cats meet by the roots of the Tall Oak. Come along." She started to pad away.

Beepaw started to pad after her before he threw a glance over his shoulder. Many cats were walking around and sitting, the sound of mewing loud in the air. Beepaw was curious. This was his first Gathering, after all. Of course he wanted to meet the other medicine cats, but he wanted to explore the Gathering island just a bit.

He scrambled after Fawnleap. "Fawnleap!" She halted and turmed her amber gaze onto him. "I know medicine cats sit by the roots, but I was just wondering for the start of the Gathering could I look around for a bit? I promise to be back before it officially starts!"

Fawnleap started at him for a moment, her tail twitching. "Alright, Beepaw. But, be back in time for the start!" She said. She waved her tail in goodbye as she headed for the Tall Oak roots and Beepaw was left alone.

He swirled his gaze across the clearing and tasted the air trying to find his Clanmates. Even though he could hardly detect WindClan smell among all the other scents, he spotted Silverstrike talking to that ginger tom from earlier alongside the patched grey tom.

Beepaw padded near the edge of the Gathering clearing, passing by some cats that looked to be deep in conversation. He looked up as he walking, looking Silverpelt as it shined brightly in the sky. When you were in WindClan, you see it clearly every night. Now leaves and branches partially covered his vision, the moon and stars being partially out of sight.

"Jesus chirst, I-" Beepaw snapped his attention forward as he accidentally bumped into a cat and heard them mutter something, ready to apologize when he stared at the tom for a heartbeat. He was a golden and cream apprentice. He knew him...Frostpaw?

"Beepaw?" Frostpaw meowed, his gaze going from annoyed to surprised.

When Beepaw had first started his training, he was lucky enough to go with Fawnleap to ThunderClan to ask for some spare herbs, which the ThunderClan medicine cat happily agreed giving. Instead of going with Fawnleap into the den, Beepaw had waited outside of camp, a bit nervous about being inside a camp in another Clan. But Frostpaw, a loud ThunderClan apprentice had walked up to him and the two talked for a while. Beepaw had found him funny and talkative with a boisterous attitude. Frostpaw had been fun to talk to.

"Frostpaw! It's nice to see you!" Beepaw greeted.

Frostpaw nodded. "And you too." He then huffed, throwing a glance over his shoulder at a grey apprentice who was taking to a ShadowClan apprentice. "You're much better company than _Lichenpaw."_ He spat the apprentice's name like he was biting into crowfood. "He thinks he's StarClan's gift to ThunderClan!" Frostpaw then fell silent.

"Have you ever been to a Gathering, before?" Beepaw questioned Frostpaw, trying to start a conversation.

The golden apprentice snorted. "No! I haven't! I would've if stupid Bladestar would've let me! He said I was 'too young'. The fucking nerve of him! I'm not a kit!" Beepaw tilted his head in confusion because of the weird word Frostpaw used, but gasped.

"You called your leader an idiot!" Beepaw spoke in a semi-shocked voice. Frostpaw did seem like a cat that didn't care if anyone got offended by what he said. In fact, when Beepaw visited ThunderClan, Frostpaw acted like he clearly didn't care what Lichenpaw had to say when he said a few choice words about him.

Frostpaw seemed amused at Beepaw's reaction. "And I'll do it again! Bladestar's a mousebrain!" Beepaw glanced behind Frostpaw, seeing a dappled and white tom pad up behind him.

"What was that?" He said with a sharp glance at Frostpaw. "I could tell Bladestar what you're saying. I don't know if he'd be too happy." The tom flicked his tail in annoyance, looking at Frostpaw with a half-amused partially serious gaze.

Frostpaw flinched at the arrival of the cat. "Ohhh, Sundapple! Hello! Did I forget to mention that I was joking? I mean, you can't think I mean it, can you? And did I mention that you're very awesome?" Frostpaw let out a nervous laugh and Beepaw had to hold back laughter.

Sundapple's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Alright." He quipped. Glancing over Frostpaw's shoulder he spotted Beepaw. "Hello, you're WindClan, right?" Beepaw nodded as Frostpaw spoke up.

"He's a WindClan medicine cat apprentice! He heals shit! And he's my friend!" Beepaw looked over at Frostpaw. He considers him a friend? Already? _"Well, if that's the case, I'm definitely his friend too, then!"_

Sundapple smiled. "A medicine cat apprentice? That's sounds nice. You're training to be the next healer! Have you met Sootsong and Foxpaw?" 

Beepaw stopped suddenly! That's right! Fawnleap wanted him to met her and the other medicine cats! "Sorry! I have to go! I promised my mentor I'd meet with the other medicine cats!" 

"That's fine! Go ahead!" Sundapple replied in understanding while Frostpaw frowned.

"Okay, hurry back!" Beepaw nodded as he hurried towards the roots of the Tall Oak. Sitting there he saw Fawnleap and Sedgebrook chatting, a tortoishell tom and a bright ginger tom were speaking to each other, and a grey-blue tom was sitting at the side, his light-blue eyes gazing around nonchalantly.

"There's my late apprentice!" Fawnleap mewed in amusement, breaking of her conversation with Sedgebrook. She turned to the grey-blue tom and the two other medicine cats. "Skyblue, Sootsong, and Foxpaw." She tilted her head to Beepaw. "This is my new apprentice, Beepaw!"

There was a chorus of "Hello's!" As the three cats greeted the apprentice. Skyblue gave him a smile with a lazy grin on his face. Sootsong gave him a genuine smile with a "Welcome to the medicine cats!" 

Foxpaw, who's eyes were bright gave an excited yip. "Foxpaw? You're an apprentice?" Beepaw asked Foxpaw, cursing himself when he realized such a dumb question it was. "I have a medicince cat apprentice friend!" Beepaw was glad he had another apprentice to speak with. He didn't mean offense to any of the older cats, but Gatherings would be a bit boring without someone near his age to talk to.

Foxpaw laughed. "Yeah, I am! You seem nice, Beepaw." He gave Beepaw a smile. 

"As do you." Beepaw replied.

A loud yowl cut of the conversation. Beepaw directed his gaze up as he saw all the leaders sitting straight up, the Gathering was beginning! "Fawnleap, may I go to see my friend? I'm sorry I'm leaving so much, but please?"

Fawnleap gazed at him. "Fine. But for next Gathering, stay by me! I want to speak to my apprentice once in a while!" The she-cat purred, turning back towards Sedgebrook meowing something .

After getting Fawnleap's approval, he raced quietly back to Frostpaw. When Beepaw quickly settled beside him, Frostpaw turned his head curiously, A excited smile coming onto his face at the sight of Beepaw. Beepaw smiled brightly back.

"You're-" Frostpaw was cut off by a silencing hiss from Sundapple, Frostpaw ducking his head and fixing his attention on the Tall Oak. Beepaw hesitated a bit before speaking to him in a voice barley above a whisper. "Who's the tabby she-cat?" He whispered, wanting to know the leader's name.

Frostpaw flicked ear. "Furzestar, I think." He mewed back.

"Thanks!" Beepaw finally turned his attention to Tall Oak.

Furzestar surveyed her glittering green gaze across the Clans before speaking. "All is well in ShadowClan. The prey is running well." She then directed her gaze to a specific part of the clearing. "ShadowClan has a new apprentice, Velvetpaw. He will train hard and prove he's a worthy warrior."

"Velvetpaw! Velvetpaw!" Beepaw cheered along with the rest of the Clans, hoping Velvetpaw was able to prove himself as a warrior. After a while of cheers, especially from the ShadowClan cats, Furzestar raised her tail for silence.

"A mangy fox made way into our territory, but my warriors delt with it." Her voice had turned to a growl. Lightening her tone she spoke to Shadestar. "We believe it went out of Clan territory, but keep an eye out. Could've probably slunk into RiverClan territory." The brown tom nodded before sitting up straight on the branch he was perched on.

"The river is filled with fish, and my warriors are strong and healthy. Other than the fact we may have a fox in our territory, I don't have anything else to report." He sat down, nodding to Dreamstar.

The white tom stood tall on his branch, silver light making his snow-white pelt shine. "WindClan is strong! We have made a new warrior apprentice, and a warrior. Halfpaw and Purpledawn!" 

As the Clans cheered again, Beepaw extra loudly, he noticed Halfpaw ducking his his head in embarrassment and pride. And not to far to far left of Halfpaw was Purpledawn standing tall and proud, his eyes filled with happiness.

"And, Beepaw, an apprentice who decided to take the path of a medicine cat!" It was Beepaw's turn to duck his head in embarrassment as the Clans cheered for him. If he strained his ears, he could make out Halfpaw's excited cheers.

"Beepaw! Beepaw!" Frostpaw cheered enthusiastically, Beepaw giving him a grateful glance. 

"I have something else to report, but I'll let Bladestar speak first." Dreamstar nodded at the large patched tabby as he stood. Beepaw could see muscles rippling under his pelt. Bladestar carried himself with a sense of a strong cat.

"ThunderClan is doing greatly, prey is running well and we have Frostpaw who became an apprentice a while ago." The leader's voice was quite monotone, but it held power behind it. Beepaw cheered once more for his friend as Frostpaw puffed out his chest in pride, not sure if he could yowl again for the rest of the night.

Bladestar looked curiously at Dreamstar. "So what is your announcement?" The tom had a bit of edge to his voice.

Dreamstar looked pointedly back. "WindClan has decided to take back the Outlook Stones! We will be marking borders there tomorrow!" He yowled. Beepaw felt Frostpaw tense beside him, his eyes flickering toward Bladestar, he saw the tabby tense up as well.

"Well, Dreamstar. ThunderClan wants to take Outlook Stones. WindClan has plenty of territory. Besides, it's more woodland, it would be better suited to ThunderClan hunting instead." Bladestar replied, his eyes guarded revealing nothing.

Dreamstar lashed his tail. "And WindClan has many warriors," He paused. "And more on the way. WindClan needs the territory more than ThunderClan. And if warriors are hungry, they can adjust to hunting anywhere."

Beepaw moved his gaze back and forth between the two leaders. ThunderClan and WindClan pelts were starting to bristle, and it seemed you could slice the tension up with a claw. Was this happening? What was going to happen? Are Bladestar and Dreamstar arguing over a patch of land at a Gathering. Will there be a fight? Uneasiness started to pool in his belly. "WindClan is getting that territory." Beepaw heard Purpledawn's firm semi-loud mew.

Quailbird, Flamewhisker, and Littlewing all sat watching Dreamstar. Each of them having different versions of worry and loyalty to their friend. Quailbird was about to stand before Flamewhisker meowed something to him. The speckled cat sat back down.

Bladestar stood up taller on the branch he was on. "A ThunderClan patrol will come to mark the borders soon!" He yowled in his monotone voice. Furzestar and Shadestar were watching, the latter with a worried face and the former with a half-worried half-annoyed look.

Beepaw watched in horror as Dreamstar unsheathed his sharp claws, but instead of leaping at Bladestar, he dug them into the tree bark. "WindClan will be taking that territory whether ThunderClan likes it, or not!" He said, his voice dripping with held back anger and exasperation.

Before Bladestar could open his jaws to reply, Furzestar yowled. "Cats of all Clans, this Gathering is over!" She leaped down gracefully from the Tall Oak. "ShadowClan, come on. Were leaving." 

Dreamstar leaped down quickly after Furzestar, nodding at her as she led ShadowClan away. He waved his tail. "Come along, WindClan!" He started across the clearing, Flamewhisker and Quailbird, and Littlewing speaking in hushed mews behind him as they got up and followed. 

Frostpaw hopped to his paws as Bladestar called for ThunderClan. "The nerve of Dreamstar-" He stopped as he looked toward Beepaw. "Sorry, I know he's your leader and everything, but why does the mousebra- "

"Frostpaw!" Sundapple called.

Frostpaw waved his tail in goodbye. "See you later, Beepaw!" 

Beepaw waved back. "It was nice seeing you again, Frostpaw! May StarClan light your path." He dipped his head, kind of wishing the last part of the Gathering didn't happen so he'd have a little more time to speak to his friend.

"May StarClan light your path." Frostpaw dipped his head, jerking it back up when Sundapple called to him again with a annoyed "I'm coming!". He lashed his tail as he turned and ran to Sundapple. 

Beepaw whipped around and hurried to the roots of the Tall Oak, looking for Fawnleap. He noticed all of the medicine cats were still there getting ready to go, all of them having the same worried look, especially Sootsong.

"Beepaw! Go ahead! I'm right behind you!" Fawnleap gave him a nod as she got to her paws. He nodded as he raced toward the entrance of the island, Purpledawn and Halfpaw being the last ones exiting the clearing.

"I hope ThunderClan doesn't do anything-" Halfpaw searched for a word as he started to trot. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"I hope ThunderClan doesn't do anything stupid, for their sake." Purpledawn growled, lashing his cream tail, his dark blue purple-like eyes glinting like flint in the moonlight. "That territory is ours."

Beepaw still waited a bit behind for a few heartbeats as Fawnleap and the four other medicine cats came out the clearing and waved goodbye. "Nice meeting you, Beepaw!" Sootsong gave him a friendly smile as he ran after his Clan. 

Foxpaw nodded. "Hope to see you around!" He than pelted after his mentor.

"Same. You're cool." Skyblue gave him a nod and hurried after ShadowClan, his tail lashing. Sedgebrook gave him a nod, a warm look in his eyes as he pelted after RiverClan, his fur flattening in a gust of wind.

"Thank you!" Beepaw yowled to them as him and Fawnleap caught up to WindClan, going ahead of a few cats and walking behind Quailbird. Beepaw yawned, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the sleepiness from it. 

Beepaw sighed as the patrol finally made their back into WindClan territory, enjoying the familiar feeling of heather and tough grass under his paws. Exhaustion caught up to him as it felt like his pads were going to fall off aswell as his bones were a bit sore. He'd put some dock leaves on his pads when he got back.

As the patrol finally got to WindClan camp, the cats who stayed back perked up at their arrival. Purpledawn walked his way over to the Warriors Den, his tail tip still twitching a bit in irritation. Dreamstar, Flamewhisker, Quailbird, and Littlewing made their way over to Blueswirl as Silverstrike made his way to Darkcloud.

"So what happened at the Gathering-mister?" Beepaw heard Blueswirl ask. Spotkit and Boulderkit tumbled out of the Nursery, only to be herded back in by Sheepfur. "You two can come back out in the morning, ducklings!" She hissed. 

Halfpaw gave a yawn, stretching. "I'm tired, but my pads are killing me!" He lifted one of his paws up, a tiny bit of crusted blood on his pad. He lifted the other one up, there not being any blood but it still being a bit scraped.

"Fawnleap can get you some dock leaves." Beepaw nodded. He and Halfpaw made their way behind Fawnleap.

Halfpaw's nose wrinkled at the smell of herbs, padding over to Fawnleap. "Beepaw! I know you're tired, but could you give Halfpaw some dock?" She pulled some of the leaves leaves out from a crevice. "I have to talk with Dreamstar." She rested her tail on his shoulder a moment before waking her way out of the den.

"Don't worry, Halfpaw. You're in safe, amazing paws!" He mewed. He jokingly grabbed a piece of yarrow on purpose. "I'm pretty sure all you have to do is eat this." He lay it on the ground, his paw still on it in case Halfpaw actually tried to eat it.

Halfpaw flicked his tail. "I may not be a medicine cat, but I know what yarrow is!" He scattered the leaves away from himself. "I don't trust you to heal me." He playfully mewed. Beepaw put the yarrow stalk back, starting to chew to dock leaves into a poultice. 

As he chewed, he thought about the Gathering and anxiously lashed his tail. Dreamstar and Bladestar had been going at it, and cats of either Clans seemed anything but happy, pelts bristled and angry glances had been casted around. As he applied the medicine to Halfpaw's paws, he just hoped that no serious injuries were going to happen. Both Clans planned to mark borders tomorrow. What would happen then?

 _"Stop worrying and calm down."_ He thought to himself. _"There won't be anything the Clans can't handle."_ He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! And onto the next one! 👍
> 
> -I have a lot of ideas for this story! :D
> 
> -And I hope you like the little things I added in reference like Karl tell Tubbo and the rest of WindClan stories, and his mister things. Connor being Skyblue cause he's blue. Ranboo not liking water. Cpt. Puffy's duckling thing. And Tubbo being Beepaw cause he likeada bee. 👍
> 
> Also, Tommy knows swear words cause he picked a few around here and there and likes to use them. 👍


	4. Breeze

"Beepaw." Beepaw's ears twitched as he blinked open a sky-blue eye to see Fawnleap standing next to his nest near the den entrance. Awake now, he yawned quite loudly and got to his paws. Looking outside, he could see Darkcloud standing guard, late dawn light seeping over the camp. 

"Fawnleap." He yawned stretching. "What do you need?" He shook out stray pieces of moss out of his fur. After healing Halfpaw, he almost immediately fell asleep exhausted. He yawned once more as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.

Fawnleap gazed at him. "I'm so sorry, Beepaw. I know how tired you are after the Gathering, but were all out of tansy, goldenrod, and comfrey." She angled her ears toward the back of the den. "I was wondering if we could get an early start on a collecting day?"

Beepaw perked up. Collecting days were when Beepaw and Fawnleap went out and gathered herbs. One may think it would be boring, but Beepaw had fun being out of camp, gazing across the moor, sometimes running around and sniffing the heather even though he wasn't supposed to. Fawnleap didn't really mind what he did as long as he helped gather herbs and didn't do anything to damage them.

"Okay!" The tabby got to his paws.

"And," Fawnleap added, whisking her light brown tail. "The half-moon meeting is coming up soon. You'll soon become a full medicine cat apprentice." She gave him a nod as she turned toward the den entrance.

Beepaw froze. He hadn't thought much about the half-moon meeting, but he had heard about it plenty of times from Fawnleap. He was excited. It would be the day he officially became a medicine cat apprentice, but more importantly, he would share dreams with StarClan! What would his ancestors tell him? Would they tell him something important? Would they-

"Fawnleap!" Beepaw stumbled out of his nest when he heard Snowbird's mew. It sounded worried. The black she-cat poked her head into the den, her ears flattening slightly. "Spotkit is coughing quite badly, I think. Can you check him out?" She shuffled her paws in worry.

Beepaw hurried to Fawnleap. A Clanmate was sick! A kit, no less. What had even caused Spotkit's coughing? It was Greenleaf, not Leafbare or Leaffall. Whatever his sickness was, Beepaw would try his hardest to cure Spotkit. Though he suspected Fawnleap would do most of the healing considering she's the medicine cat, not the apprentice.

Fawnleap twitched her whiskers. "I'll go see him right away." Snowbriar nodded. "Beepaw, you can stay here until I can see what herbs we need to use." Beepaw almost protested, but thought better of it was probably best if he stayed here. He watched and got to his paws as Fawnleap and Snowbriar disappeared out the entrance.

Well, he would make himself helpful. Beepaw padded over to the herb keeping area of the cave and stuck his paw in were the feverfew was kept. He also grabbed some juniper berries. Spotkit might need those if his throat was sore from all the coughing.

He waited a while, picking at the herbs he left in a neat pile. Soon, Fawnleap walked in, a semi-worried look in her eyes. "Spotkit has a fever," She mewed, stalking over to Beepaw, he eyes becoming more determined. "But if I treat him with herbs, he'll be fine."

She looked down at the pile of plants Beepaw set out. "Feverfew, good job, Beepaw. He may not need the juniper berries, but I'll keep them close just in case." Beepaw smiled, his whiskers twitching in happiness because of the praise.

Beepaw opened his jaws to speak when a strong gust of wind blew through the den. He half-closed his eyes, hissing in slight annoyance when the herbs scattered about. He reached for the feverfew pulling it close, stepping backwards. He felt a squish underneath his forepaw.

He lifted his forepaw up, tail lashing in annoyance when he saw a crushed juniper berry juice on his pad. "Sorry!" He said to Fawnleap, her light brown fur ruffling in the breeze.

She shrugged. "It's fine, Beepaw. I'm sure we have more left." She mewed, gathering the other juniper he pulled out. "Though I think we may have to have our herb collecting day another time. I don't want to leave Spotkit, and I don't want the fever to spread." She sighed.

Beepaw's ears drooped before perking back up. "I could go alone! I know the scents of tansy, goldenrod, and catmint." He licked the juice off his paw. "I can collect them for you, Fawnleap! Medicine cat's promise!" He looked hopefully at his mentor.

Fawnleap wore an unsure expression. "I don't know..." She lashed her tail. "The moor alongside all of WindClan territory is large. I don't know how I'd feel sending my apprentice out there alone." She frowned, sitting down.

"I'm old enough! I can go!" Beepaw said with a hop.

Fawnleap laughed. "You've only been an apprentice for about a moon now." She turned her head to the entrance. "Do you know where the herbs grow? Do you remember?" She mewed with a tilt of her head.

Beepaw huffed. "Of course I do! Tansy grows near the ShadowClan border, you only take the flowers, goldenrod grows only a couple of fox-lengths out into the moor, you take the whole stem, and comfrey can be found by the border near... ThunderClan." Beepaw's mew was paused, partly because he remembered the Gathering. ThunderClan probably wouldn't want WindClan near their borders. 

Fawnleap sighed. "WindClan and ThunderClan..." She shook her head "... medicine cats don't participate in Clan rivalries, and I suspect no cat would fight with a medicine cat." Beepaw relaxed, relieved a bit by Fawnleap's words.

She spoke up again. "I'm still not sure you can go alone." 

"I can bring Halfpaw!" Beepaw urged, wanting to bring his friend along with him.

"Two apprentices." She got to her paws. "Alright. Bring a warrior with you and you can go."

Beepaw hopped up, his fur prickling with excitement. He was able to go! With Halfpaw and a warrior, but it didn't matter. He could still go! He waved his patched tail in goodbye as he raced to the den entrance. "Be careful!" He acknowledged his mentor with a flick of his ear.

The strong scent of heather, fresh-kill, and other cats began to fill Beepaw's nose as he set out. Snowbriar had her tail on Sheepfur's shoulder, mewing to her. Quailbird was talking to Dustwind as Flamewhisker carried a rather large rabbit into camp following behind Blueswirl and Cloverclaw, a small scratch on his nose.

After he put his rabbit in the fresh-kill pile, he spotted Beepaw and trotted over. "Did the rabbit nick you?" Beepaw mewed sympathetically.

Flamewhisker nodded, not seeming to be in pain. "Yeah! Blueswirl flushed it out of the heather, and I was right on it's tail. But I got to close and one of its hind legs got me." He drew his tongue over the scratch, a hint of satisfaction coming into his voice. "But Cloverclaw got it."

"Does it sting?" Beepaw questioned, looking closely at the wound. It trailed from Flamewhisker's cheek in a jagged line to his muzzle. Some marigold and cobwebs would clean the wound nicely. "It won't scar." He reassured.

Flamewhisker nodded. "A bit."

"You should see Fawnleap." Beepaw angled his head to the medicine den. "I've got to go to Halfpaw." 

Flamewhisker nodded again, waving his tail in goodbye as as he went over to the den. Beepaw moved his gaze around camp, seeing Halfpaw sitting halfway out the Apprentice Den, his short fur fluffed out because of the breeze as he teared into shrew.

Beepaw walked happily over to his friend. "Halfpaw!" He sat down net to him.

Halfpaw looked up from his meal, a bit of blood on his muzzle. "Hey, Beepaw!" He glanced down at the half-eaten shrew. "Do you want some? I think the rabbit is going to someone else, and I'm not that hungry." As if on cue, Quailbird came and dragged the rabbit over to Snowbriar and Sheepfur.

Beepaw hadn't noticed how hungry he was. Besides, he needed energy if he was going to rummaging around WindClan for herbs. "Thank you! Sure." He settled down and took a bite. "Do you want to come with me to collect herbs, Halfpaw? Fawnleap said I could go with you and another warrior."

Halfpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Flamewhisker said I could stay in camp for today because he has things to do, but I want go out and stretch my legs. The black and white apprentice got to his paws, stretching.

Beepaw once more swept his gaze around, camp, thinking of who to choose. Flamewhisker was getting healed, and Snowbriar was doing something, and Silverstrike and Darkcloud were asleep at the moment in the Warriors Den. Beepaw then spotted Purpledawn burying the remains of a mouse. Beepaw would ask him. He was a warrior _now_.

Beepaw trotted over. "Purpledawn! Would you like to go with me and Halfpaw to collect herbs, Fawnleap and I need some." Beepaw asked as Purpledawn drew a cream paw over his ear. 

Purpledawn shrugged and sat up, getting to his paws. "Why not? But you'll have to tell me what the herbs look like. I don't know anything about healing like you and Fawnleap do!" Beepaw smiled.

The three made there way out of camp, Beepaw inhaling the scent of fresh heather as he looked at the sloped hills and bright grass of the moor. At first, the cats walked at a walking pace, but Halfpaw sped up a bit, and then so did Beepaw, and soon the two apprentices where running through the moor.

"Hurry up!" Halfpaw laughed as he pulled ahead because of longer legs. Beepaw laughed as he caught up so he was only a whisker-length behind. He very much enjoyed the feel of running as the wind ran through his fur.

"Wait up!" Purpledawn yowled, and soon enough he was skimming ahead of both apprentices. 

Beepaw suddenly came to a halt, his legs tingling from the run. "Okay! Herb gathering now!" He yelled to the other two, who were now slowing down and looping back toward him.

"So, what herbs do we need?" Purpledawn asked curiously. "And what do they look like?"

Beepaw thought, memorizing all the herbs and their scents in his head. "Tansy is strong smelling, and it has round yellow flowers. Goldenrod also has yellow flowers, but it's a tall plant with a weird scent. And comfrey, it has large leaves with cupped flowers that are usually white-"

Beepaw was startled when a rabbit sped out of the heather, almost bumping into him. Purpledawn immediately hared after it, Halfpaw checking which direction the rabbit was running to see where he could cut it off.

But he didn't need to because Purpledawn slammed his paws down onto it. The creature let out a squeak before Purpledawn nicked it's spine. He got up proudly with his catch in his jaws.

"Don't worry, I still caught all that." He mumbled around the prey with a nod. "I'll bury this for when we get back." He took the rabbit and buried in a large patch of heather. "Lead the way, Beepaw."

Beepaw walked with Halfpaw and Purpledawn to the place were tansy grew, getting lost in his thoughts. He had things to think about, like the scruffle between WindClan and ThunderClan, he quickened his pace a bit as if it would make his worries melt.

But they didn't, they were more solid than a rock that sat in his belly. Of course the Clans had a scuffles, it was apart of Clan life. Beepaw could recall a time when Littlewing and Flamewhisker had walked into camp, scratches all over their pelts as if they ran into a lake of thorn bushes. They had gotten into a border dispute with RiverClan.

Littlewing had been muttering about a 'stupid fish-face' giving him a scratch on his side, but it was fine because he had given him one back on his cheek. Now that Beepaw thought about it, Sedgebrook didn't look like a 'fish-face'. He looked perfectly normal.

Beepaw shook his head trying not to get distracted. The Clans had disputes, but both Dreamstar and Bladestar were adamant on getting the territory. And neither of them looked pleased when the other said they wanted it. Beepaw hadn't seen any battles, and he would never fight in one since he was a medicine cat, but he heard plenty of stories.

Dustwind had told him a story, before Dreamstar had even joined the Clans about a battle. There was blood all over the ground, dirty claw markings all over cats pelts, feeling as if you just ran right of a cliff into a forest pain, not knowing which direction you were going in. Beepaw shuddered.

What if that happened to WindClan and ThunderClan? How many cats would be injured? What if Frostpaw got hurt? Beepaw shook his head once more, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He'd just have to pray to StarClan and hope.

He had caught the scent of tansy soon enough and waved the other cats over to the plant. "Here." Beepaw mewed, carefully taking a stem in his teeth, careful not to damage the herb. *Just take a few stalks, but don't take all of it! We have to leave some to grow."

Halfpaw leaned down, taking a few stems out of earth with caution. Purpledawn did the same, and soon they had a nice pile of tansy in the middle of them. Purpledawn prodded the pile. "We need to get more herbs, right?"' He sniffed the plants, recoiling a bit at the scent. 

"Yeah," Halfpaw responded. "We do. Tansy and goldenrod."

"Do you think we'll be able to carry all of it back?" He eyed the pile. "This is quite a large amount already."

Beepaw thought for a moment. "Well, me and Fawnleap didn't have much trouble bringing back herbs. But, I think there's some waxy leaves we can use to wrap the herbs in and make them easier to carry." He angled his head down. "It's in the Tree Area." _Near ThunderClan._ He added silently in his head.

"Near the ThunderClan border." Purpledawn growled, voicing Beepaw's thoughts aloud, flicking his ears. "Nevermind that, I guess. It's our territory still and we can get whatever herbs we want from there."

Beepaw nodded, shuffling his paws, his tail flicking.

**********************************

As Beepaw neared the Tree Area, he caught the strong scent of trees and undergrowth. He suggested Halfpaw and Purpledawn go farther down to go get the leaves, and he had went off deeper to get the tansy. _I'm sorry, Fawnleap. I know you wouldn't want me going alone, but I'm fine._

He had padded through the area for a while, occasionally tripping over the spare bramble or tree root. The trees guarded cats, in way. The strong breezes Beepaw felt up on the moor were just flickers of air whisping through the trees.

Beepaw sniffed around a patch of ferns, looking for comfrey. He could smell the scent clearly it was somewhere around here. Beepaw let out a happy murmur as he found the herbs, pulling out a couple of stalks and arranging it neatly in a line beside him.

Wait, what was that running nose? His answer, a mouse came hurling through a patch of bracken. Beepaw leapt, trying to slam his paw down if the prey, claws unsheathed. He only managed to graze it with his claws, and it let out a squeak of pain.

Beepaw didn't stop to think when he immediately leapt after it again, killing it with a sharp blow to the spine. His excitement had been hindered a tiny bit by putting the prey in pain and not catching it so neatly, but nonetheless he beamed with pride. _I caught it!_

 _But wait._ Beepaw wondered. Mice weren't like rabbits that grazed with moor, they could hear your pawsteps and would run away at once. A mouse wouldn't just come running into a cat if someone hadn't chased it.

His question was answered again when he saw a familiar golden pelt run out of the undergrowth. "Beepaw?" Frostpaw said, looking surprised but pleased. "Why are you so close to ThunderClan?"

Beepaw let out a happy greeting. "Frostpaw! Fawnle- my mentor," He cut off, assuming Frostpaw didn't know who he was talking about. "She said a could go herb collecting. My Clanmates are farther down." He answered.

Frostpaw nodded, his gaze trailing to the mouse that was under Beepaw's paws. "You caught it! I was trying to get but the stupid bitch saw me." He used the weird word again, tilting his head slightly in disappointment. "I guess it's yours."

"You can keep it." Beepaw walked closer to the border, nudging the prey across. Beepaw could smell the overwhelming smell of ThunderClan. He had been here once before, but the scent of oak and woodland didn't seem as familiar as the heather.

Frostpaw looked at the mouse, and then up at Beepaw. "Really? But, don't you want it?" He still hooked the mouse over with his claws, sniffing at it.

"It's fine," He reassured. "WindClan has food." He almost said a lot of rabbits, but cursed himself, catching himself at the last moment. With the stuff that happened at the Gathering, a ThunderClan cat wouldn't be happy hearing that considering WindClan wanted to take the Outlook Stones.

Frostpaw's icy blue eyes gave him a grateful gaze. "Thanks!" He picked it up and stuffed it into an opening under a large tree root. "I already caught two shrews and a blackbird. I'm the Big Hunter!" He mewed dramatically. Beepaw stifled a laugh at his antics. 

"Is your mentor anywhere?" Beepaw said, looking over his friend's shoulder. "Young apprentices usually go out with warriors."

"Are you calling me a kit?" Frostpaw hissed. Beepaw was worried for a heartbeat before he saw the playful glint in Frostpaw's eyes.

"No, I mean, I guess." Beepaw joked.

Frostpaw puffed out his fur, looking twice his size. "Well, I'm taller than you, so there." He swiped a paw with sheathed claws at Beepaw's muzzle.

"That's not fair," Beepaw huffed, trying to stand taller but only reaching up to Frostpaw's nose. "I'm tall, just not taller than you I'm a WindClan cat!"

Frostpaw looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, his eyes glinting. "Please!" He half-yowled. "You're barley taller than a tree stump. You look like you're were smaller than every cat in the Clans!" He said playfully.

Beepaw laughed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Frostpaw. I'm small. I admit it."

Frostpaw gave a tiny hop. "Yeah, you are. But it's fine. No-one can compete against Big Hunter!" He put on a prideful stance. Beepaw tried to hold back, laughter, thinking about how Frostpaw looked like a beetle compared to Bladestar. The rock in his belly had evaporated, and it felt like his worries melted away as if he lay in the sun. In a way, he did. Despite his name, Frostpaw was bright. Like the sun, in a way.

Frostpaw gave him a glance full of excitement, and Beepaw wondered if Frostpaw had anything in his mind that melted away when he was with Beepaw. By his expression, it looked like he actually did.

"Anyways," He mewed, sitting. "Bladestar said I could go hunting by myself." He mewed, his tone sure but his eyes looked away, as if he was hiding something. "Yeah, Bladestar said I could go."

"Is it nice having the leader as your mentor?" Beepaw questioned. He had been intimated by Bladestar when he first met him, but now he wanted to know what if would be like having the tom as a mentor.

Frostpaw snorted. "It's fine. He can be a dickhead sometimes, and think I'm 'too young' to do shit sometimes." He had stopped, a new emotion coming into his eyes. "But, he's the Blade! He teaches me awesome fighting moves that I beat Lichenpaw with, and he helps me cleans out nests if I have to. And he's cool and dangerous, and sometimes he acts like a brothe-" Frostpaw cut off, looking embarrassed.

 _A brother?_ Beepaw thought. He gave Frostpaw a smile. "He sounds nice." Beepaw had thought about Bladestar, but if he was like Frostpaw described him to be, then he was great mentor. A caring one. And a great cat.

"Anyways," Frostpaw coughed as if trying to forget what he said. "What's it like being a medicine cat? I couldn't stand having to get herbs and always having to stay in camp healing when I could be out in the forest. No offense."

"None taken," The WindClan apprentice responded. He had gotten used to questions about wanting to become a medicine cat. Didn't he want to hunt and fight instead of healing everyone all the time? The answer was no. Beepaw got to go out of camp just as much as any cat, and sometimes gets to hunt too. He made his decision because he wanted to heal cats instead of causing them harm. What good what that do?

"I guess I like healing cats, it's nice, honestly. That and I like sticking my nose into pile of herbs." Beepaw said.

Frostpaw snorted.

Beepaw opened his jaws to speak when he heard a rustling. Frostpaw definitely didn't move from the place he was standing to make it. He flicked up his ears his ears as Frostpaw narrowed his eyes, clearly hearing the noise.

There was a crack of a twig and muffled rustling of leaves.

Beepaw quietly sniffed the air, an unrecognizable smell wifting to his nose. This was no WindClan cat, and it didn't smell like ThunderClan, either. And by the look Frostpaw had, it definitely wasn't. It didnt smell of the pine needles of ShadowClan territory, nor the tang of RiverClan fish. 

"This isn't a Clan cat." Beepaw whispered to Frostpaw, who's fur stood bristling.

"Clearly." Frostpaw quietly hissed back.

Then, a large ginger tom moved his way out of the undergrowth, his head jerking up at the sign of the two apprentices. His dark amber eyes looked hard, cold, and as unfriendly as Leaf-bare. The tom's fur looked like he only just groomed it, matted prices of fiery fur sticking up at end. The tom glared at the apprentices, the gaze reminding Beepaw of one of a fox.

Frostpaw's fur bristled and fluffed out, making him look twice his size. He bared his teeth in a snarl, jerking down into a stance, growling. "What are you glaring at?" He spat. "And what are you doing on our territory, bitch?"

Beepaw looked at the rouge who was nonchalantly grooming stray fur into place. Beepaw's stomach twisted. By the look the rouge was giving, it didn't seem like he accidentally stumbled upon Clan territory who didn't want a fight. Beepaw crouched, studying the tom.

Frostpaw hissed again. "Do you hear me?"

The rouge sat up sharply, unsheathing his claws which looked the size of chiervil stalks. "Yes, I heard you, spiky!" He spat sarcastically. He flexed his claws, gazing at the apprentices with malice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bristle." And with that, he launched himself in a flying leap at Beepaw and Frostpaw, his claws glinting in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge's here. Don't want to spoil but the next chapter will be in a different setting. :D

**Author's Note:**

> :D! This is mainly going to focus around Tubbo and Tommy and their Clans! I'm aware that some designs are genetically incorrect, but I don't care!


End file.
